Having the head of a toothbrush exposed is considered undesirable as it can be unhygienic. This is particularly a problem during travel when the brush is stored in a bag, shaving kit, suitcase or the like and can easily come into direct contact with nearby materials and/or objects. Lotions, perfumes and the like are particularly undesirable to have embedded in the bristles of the toothbrush. Further, any water remaining on the toothbrush bristles after use can cause the bag and its contents to get wet. Many people also use dental floss for hygiene and so there can be several items (e.g. toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, lotion, perfume or cologne, etc.) which need to be taken when travelling and that there is a corresponding risk of forgetting one or more of these items.